Ambassador Hell
Ambassador Hell is the third and final Shocker commander to appear and a major antagonist in the Japanese TV series Kamen Rider. His weapon is a whip. He is able to become Garagaranda, a rattlesnake monster. He later appears as a major antagonist in the anniversary crossover movie Kamen Rider Decade: Let's Go Kamen Riders, as well as the secondary antagonist of the anniversary film Kamen Rider 1. History ''Kamen Rider'' After Kamen Rider Ichigo defeated Dr. Shinigami, Ambassador Hell was summoned from his Shocker branch in the United States, to take command of the Japanese Shocker branch. In episode 79, Ambassador Hell captures Hongo's friends and traps them in sand. As Garagaranda, he can burrow underground, and backlash his enemies with his whip arm. While Taki frees Hongo's friends, Kamen Rider Ichigo defeats Garagaranda with Rider Kick, turning Ambassador Hell back to his human form. In severe pain, Hell screamed to Shocker's perseverance, and dies in a huge explosion. In Kamen Rider ZX, Badan Empire leader Ambassador Darkness was easily mistaken for Ambassador Hell. ''Kamen Rider V3'' Ambassador Hell was resurrected by Destron in Kamen Rider V3 to assist Doktor G in his plan to use poison gas on the population of Japan. He is killed when a Destron base self-destructed. ''Kamen Rider Decade'' Ambassador Hell returns in Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs Dai-Shocker as a commander of Dai-Shocker's forces in the World of Decade where he dons a new black armor. In the final battle, he assumes his monster form Garagaranda. He was impaled by Kamen Riders Black RX and Kabuto, and defeated by Ichigo's and Nigo's Rider Double Kick. Garagaranda then shouts out a declaration of Dai-Shocker's perseverance and dies in an explosion. ''Let's Go Kamen Rider! In ''OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Rider!, Ambassador Hell returns as Garagaranda and serves as a kaijin soldier of the alternate 2011 Shocker. ''Kamen Rider 1'' He was revived to combat an opposing faction Nova Shocker while trying to release Alexander the Great Gamma Eyecon from the body of Tobei Tachibana's granddaughter, Mayu, to obtain its power. However, his faction is still overpowered by Shocker Nova's strength, leading him to make an uneasy alliance with the Kamen Riders Ghost, Specter, and a newly improved Kamen Rider 1. Though he still has unfinished business with Takeshi Hongo, Takeshi Hongo refused to fight him, due to his injuries caused by Urga Alexander, leaving Ambassador Hell to die instead. Trivia *Ambassador Hell was based on Big Machine, a villain from the Kamen Rider manga by Shotaro Ishinomori, though unlike Big Machine Hell was a high-ranking executive and not the leader of Shocker and his design was modified to have a human face. Navigation Category:Kamen Rider Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Criminals Category:Brainwashers Category:Siblings Category:Evil from the Past Category:Deceased Category:Movie Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Oppressors Category:Military Category:Male Category:Brutes Category:Tyrants Category:Conspirators Category:Lawful Evil Category:Leader Category:Tokusatsu Category:Wrathful Category:Extravagant Category:Right-Hand Category:Disciplinarians Category:Vengeful Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Monster Master Category:Manga Villains Category:Anarchist Category:Totalitarians Category:Monsters Category:Crossover Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Minion Category:Warlords Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Jingoists Category:Sadists Category:Delusional Category:Revived Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Power Hungry Category:Barbarian Category:Mutated Category:Hegemony Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Elementals Category:Deal Makers Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Mongers Category:Supremacists Category:Nemesis Category:Genocidal Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Fighters Category:Arrogant Category:Fanatics Category:Heretics Category:Martial Artists Category:Honorable Category:Torturer Category:Kidnapper Category:Extortionists Category:Type Dependent on Version